Born of Betrayal
by Digi-diva
Summary: A fic about Mimi's affair and the toll it takes on her life. Dedicated to Pikachumaniac for her coolness! WARNING: Michael Bashing to the extreme will take place in the next chapter (Chapter 3). DO NOT READ MICHAEL FANS!!
1. The Whole Affair

A/N: OK, this is for Pikachumaniac for reviewing almost every Jyoumi or Jyoumi related thing I have up here!! Thank you! And yes, this will be a series.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Digimon, but I can dream right?   
  
Dedication: Pikachumaniac, because you're so kewl, and you reviewed my fics! AND you're a Jyou fan!!!  
  
  
Mimi looked up at the woman in front of her, obviously in awe of what she had just said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
The woman looked exasperated and said, "Yes Mimi, and if you ask me that one more time, you won't live to see it happen."  
  
Mimi looked scared and slinked back from the woman, and drove home, in a state that she would later describe as 'being beside her herself'. She still wonders how she managed to get home without killing herself in a wreck. Slowly, she walked up the steps to her somewhere between middle-class and filthy-stinking-rich home, and collapsed on the sofa. She reached for the phone and dialed his number. Boy would he be surprised. Not.  
---  
Joe stared at his phone as if the girl on the other end would see him.  
  
"Mimi, are you sure?"  
  
"She told me so...oh Joey, what am I going to do?? He's gonna be sooooooooooooooooooooooooo mad at me..."  
  
"I am not mad at you Meems... does that count for something?"  
  
"Of course it does Joey...but if he's too mad..." she left the sentence unfinished as they both knew what the powerful man could do to her.  
  
After a few more words, the two hung up. Joe sighed. From what Mimi told him about that man(apart from what he already knew) he would know automatically something was up..and it wouldn't be too pretty...  
  
Mimi hung the phone up and went to the kitchen... Joe had taken it well...but Michael? She knew he would not be as understanding. She poured herself some fruit punch and made her way back to the living room for her next, more painful call.  
  
She dialed the numbers with a look of disgust as she thought of who would answer it.  
  
"Hello, Reid's office, may I help you?"  
  
Mimi looked thoughtful. Belie never answered this number...  
  
"Belie?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm Carmen, his traveling secretary. May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I need to speak to Michael."  
  
"Mr. Reid is busy now, may I ask who is calling?" she spoke the words with contempt, and stressed the name Mr. Reid.  
  
Mimi answered just as spitefully, "I am his wife. Mimi."  
  
The woman sounded forgiving and flustered, "Oh, well, I'll tell him you called miss," but Mimi had hung up.  
  
Mimi got into her car, the one she only used for occasions like this, and put in the key. And soon she was off to his apartment. She needed him now.  
---  
Joe opened the door to find Mimi in front of him. He looked outside at the rain, and saw how wet Mimi was and ushered her in(not that he wouldn't have even if she were dry, mind you). He gave her some towels, and left her to choose which of the many outfits she kept at his place to wear.  
  
She walked out wearing blue jeans shorts and a long tee-shirt. She sat down beside Joe and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Joe...I want to get a divorce."  
  
Joe looked up at her astonished.   
  
"Mimi, are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive Joe. I can't stay married to that tyrant any longer...especially...now it would be stupid! He'd hurt us!"  
  
"OK Mimi..."Joe said and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Mimi sighed contentedly  
  
"Besides. Who needs him, when I have you?"  
  
"I agree completely," Joe said.  
  
And as Joe nuzzled Mimi's neck she thought about what was happening to her. Her whole world was falling upside down...and she'd never felt better.  
---  
Mimi woke up with a start. For a minute, she had no clue where she was. But as reality sank in she found herself safely wrapped in Joe arms, laying under his dark blue bed sheets. She turned over to Joe and started blowing in his ear. The sensation woke him up and Mimi grinned devilishly. *hee hee* Joe smiled sleepily at her.  
  
"Come on Joe," she said, not feeling the least bit sleepy," we need to get up now."  
  
"Why," Joe moaned groggily.  
  
"Because I have to go home soon, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I leave."  
  
They had this conversation every time she came over(which was pretty often in its self), and equally every time she spent the night(which was also often).  
  
Joe wearily got out of bed and stumbled to the shower, only to find it already on. Wicked grin on his face, Joe opened the shower door to join the girl already inside.  
  
--skip to after the shower, as I want this to stay PG-13, so just...use your imaginations...--  
  
Joe got out of the shower and toweled himself off. Going back to his bedroom, he found his clothes waiting, and when dressed went to find Mimi. He found Mimi in the living room with a cup of coffee in her tiny hands, and another cup waiting for him on the coffee table. Wow she's quick... Joe sat down beside her and got his cup. Leaning her head in the crook of his neck, she spoke to him.  
  
"Joe," she said jokingly, "when I divorce Michael, I'll be able to 'fall back' on you right?"  
  
Joe though, missed the joke, and looked genuinely hurt. Mimi laughed, and kissed him, assuring him that she didn't mean it. And so the time went until Mimi had to go back home.  



	2. 

Mimi checked her answering machine

A/N: It took me a while but here it is!!! The next chapter! I've never been too quick to finish chapters. In this one though, Mimi tells Michael about the big secret and she also calls him a hypocrite!!! I would just like to mention again, Michael fans (if there are any) should not read this. I hate him...so beware!

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me,

You'd think that was plain to see,

For if I owned that show,

Mimi would _say_ she loved Joe. 

Isn't that cute? Da Sugarplum Faerie wrote it for me.

Dedication: Once again, Pikachumaniac! Fellow Jyou-lover and Michael hater!

Mimi checked her answering machine. No new messages. _Guess I got here on time..._ Two seconds after this thought the phone rang. Mimi quickly answered.

"Hello, Reid residence."

"Mimi? This is Michael. What's the deal?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something. And it will make you so mad, but try not to be mad at me please Michael!"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

---

Michael stared into the phone, anger and confusion obvious in his face.

"You're WHAT?"

"Pregnant," Mimi answered timidly.

"But...that's impossible!"

"Not necessarily..."

"Yes, necessarily!"

"Oh Michael! I knew you'd be angry! You hypocrite!" She hung up.

Michael was in awe..._Well, by that last comment I'd be willing to bet she knows..._

---

Joe dialed Mimi's number.

"Hello," she sobbed.

__

She must have told him...

"Mimi," he spoke in a soothing voice, "it's Joe. How'd he take it?"

"Oh Joey! It was horrible! Can I come over?"

"Of course Mimi," Joe answered sounding surprised, "you know you're always welcome here."

Mimi sounded relived, "I know Joe...it's just..."

"It's ok Meems. Come on over."

The next thing Joe knew Mimi was opening the door to his apartment.

She rushed into his arms.

"Joe! I'm such a horrible person!"

Joe held her close. Mimi sobbed into his shirt.

"Mimi, you are not horrible! If anything, you're the kindest angel in heaven. I can't believe you'd say that!"

Mimi continued sobbing and Joe continued to hold her, and speak comforting words to her. 

---

Mimiwoke up once more in Joe's arms. Breathing deeply she opened her eyes, and for the first time in a long time looked around her. It had been two months since she found out about the baby. It had been one year since Michael had gone on his two-year "business" trip to Paris. Almost a year and a half since she had met Joe. Things were changing. She didn't know if she liked it that way. She wished she could just go back to being Mrs. Unhappy Mimi Reid. She knew though, if she had the chance, she wouldn't. Mrs. Unhappy Mimi Reid would have gone to Paris with Michael. Then she would never have had her time with Joe. Then, she sighed, she wouldn't have her baby. Mimi had always wanted children, but Michael insisted it would be too much trouble (t wasn't for all the whores he met though) to impregnate her. If she didn't get pregnant the first time, she would throw a hissy fit. So as aforementioned, things were changing. As a child she grew up with the only changes being the household help every time her mother threw a fit and fired them all, and her own age and year. She wasn't used to this kind of thing. She turned over and looked at Joe. He knew this sort of thing... he could just take it all in stride. She cursed her parents for the sheltered life they had her lived. She cursed herself for never straying from the leash they had her on, and resolved to make herself stronger. After a quick nap...

A/N: As I am suffering from extreme writer's block, suggestions are SO welcome! Also, anyone trying to e-mail me at [MimiTachikawa@webtv.net][1] will have no luck as that account was deleted… Anyone got some baby names?

   [1]: mailto:MimiTachikawa@webtv.net



End file.
